This invention relates to a method and a device for holing an oblong member, particularly a guard rail, substantially directly in front of a hole in a second member, particularly a pole.
At present the methods of mounting road guard rails in principle comprise the steps of positioning a prefabricated hole in the guard rail directly in front of a prefabricated hole in a pole and thereafter to connect the pole and the rail by means of a bolt or the like. This method, however, requires that the pole division, i.e. their relative spacing, shows very small tolerances, because otherwise the two holes would not lie directly in front of each other. To mount poles with such a high accuracy concerning their spacing, however, is very tedious and thus also expensive.